


A Second Chance

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [147]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Caring, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: To the world, Ethel was a fallen woman.





	A Second Chance

To the world, Ethel was a fallen woman. People saw her with a baby and no wedding ring, or standing on street corners, and they thought she deserved everything she got. Isobel didn’t. She saw a young mother doing right by her baby boy, a boy that, had society had its way, would have been snatched away from the mother who loved him more than anything, to sit unloved in an orphanage. So, when the time came that Ethel had to give Charlie up to his grandparents, Isobel told her to seek a new life. Ethel deserved a second chance.


End file.
